Drabble : Quand tu es partis
by Nyderania
Summary: Tu es partis comme un murmure emporté par le vent... me laissant seul alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ! J'ai tenté de te retrouver, toi, qui m'as tout appris, qui m'a aimé, élevé... je t'en veux mais... pas tant que ça. Mon plus grand regret est surtout que je n'ai jamais pu te dire à quel point je tenais à toi, tu étais mon exemple, mon père... (Drabble Fairy Tail/PDV)


**Hey ! Me voici avec un drabble sur Fairy Tail, sur la relation Igneel/Natsu, je ne sais pas si on a déjà fait un drabble là-dessus en tout cas je m'en excuse d'avance si l'idée avait déjà été prise. J'ai décidé de faire une petite histoire dessus par ce que je trouve que les souvenirs de Natsu avec sa relation avec Igneel par un peu aux oubliettes ! Enfin sans plus attendre le résumé.  
**

**Résumé :**

**Tu es partis comme un murmure emporté par le vent... me laissant seul alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ! J'ai tenté de te retrouver, toi, qui m'as tout appris, qui m'a aimé, élevé... je t'en veux mais... pas tant que ça. Mon plus grand regret est surtout que je n'ai jamais pu te dire à quel point je tenais à toi, tu étais mon exemple, mon père... (Drabble Fairy Tail/PDV Natsu)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D (Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes T-T)**

* * *

**Drabble (Fairy Tail) : Quand tu es partis...**

Tu as disparu ce 7 juillet sans laisser de trace, de signe de vie, sans me dire si un jour tu reviendrais, comme si ton âme avait disparu dans les cieux, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé... non tu ne sortais pas de mon imagination ! Ça non, j'en suis sur ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé, qui m'a appris à lire, à compter et... et surtout qui m'a aimé ! Pourquoi est-tu partis ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas préparé à ça ! Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : te retrouver ! Il le fallait, je voulais comprendre pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partis ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ? Tant de questions qui reste sans réponses, qui resteront peut-être à jamais sans réponse... mais je me suis faite une promesse, et une promesse reste une promesse ! C'est toi qui m'a appris ça, qui m'a appris à ne jamais baisser le bras, à ce battre par ce qu'il y a toujours une quelconques raisons d'aller au bout de ses rêves, de ses buts ! J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul, j'en suis sur que si tu m'avais vu faire, tu aurais été fier de moi ! Certains soirs quand je fermais les yeux, je rêvais que tu revienne, que tout ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et que tu me dise à quel point tu étais fier de moi et que la raison de ta disparition était juste un test pour voir si j'étais capable de vivre sans toi... quand je repense à ce que j'ai accompli alors que j'étais seul, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, je me dis que oui je peux me débrouiller sans toi, je peux vivre sans toi ! Mais quelque part au fond de moi, mon cœur me dit : "Non tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Tu dois le retrouver !" Il a raison... je veux te retrouver, te dire tant de choses que je n'ai jamais pu te dire... et que je ne pourrais sans doute, jamais te dire... tu m'as laissé, seul ! Si je t'en veux ? Ah ça oui je t'en veux ! Mais... pas tant que ça ! Peut-être étais-ce mieux ainsi que tu parte loin de moi, sans rien me dire, ni même un adieu ni même un au revoir... durant le reste de ma vie, ce sentiment d'abandon, de solitude m'a accompagner durant toutes les épreuves que j'ai pu traverser, il n'a pas eut une seule seconde sans que je pense à toi, quand je commençais à t'oublier, à essayer de tourner la page, de me faire à l'idée que jamais tu ne reviendra, il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour me faire penser à toi, pour me rappeler que jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ! Mon plus grand regret est surtout que je n'ai jamais pu te dire à quel point je tenais à toi, tu étais mon exemple, mon père...

* * *

**Alors, alors ce drabble ? Dîtes-moi tout ! J'ai besoin de vos avis. Avis négatif comme positif, j'accepte tout ! En espérant que ça vous a plus ! :D**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
